Dreaming of You
by Hesushika
Summary: This is a HieiRei story. Your gonna have to read in order to find out what it is about.probably will change rating later on.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

People say that your eyes are the windows to your soul, but what about your dreams? What does someone's dreams mean? Some people are unaware that they are sleeping but others look forward to this sometimes unpeaceful slumber.

"Rei, Rei wake up!" said her friend as she passed by Reis door.

Rei slowly opened her eyes to that which was her life. She looked around the room, which was pretty normal, and her eyes landed on the only thing that she could call her own. A black rose. She remembered the day she got it.

_Flashback_

She was around five years old and she'd gotten lost on the fair grounds, near the orphanage where she had resided in as far back as she could remember, and she had somehow ended up outside of the fortune tellers tent. She went in.

Inside Rei found a beautiful woman looking at her. "I knew you would come" the woman told her.

"You did?" Rei asked in amazement.

"Yes and I also know that you are looking for someone."

"Yes I don't know where the Chairman and the other kids are."

"No, but that's not what I mean dear child"

Rei was confused, she was only looking for them. She didn't have anybody else to look for. The fortune teller smiled and said, "Someday you will find those with whom you belong, and when you do ..." she said while bringing out a black rose from an old battered silver case. "This rose will turn red."

_End Flashback_

Rei was startled out of her memory by Melinda calling her name out again, "C'mon Rei! We're gonna be late again!"

"Yeah ok I'm coming!" Rei quickly got her stuff and ran towards her friend Ariana.

"Rei I know this is your last year and all, but you could've made an effort to get up early today. It's the last day of school!!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Yeah well lets go," said Rei "and Ariana, I'm leaving today."

"What!!!! Rei you didn't tell me! Why?" her friend asked and Rei could hear the sadness in her voice. Ariana wanted for Rei to answer her but she was surrounded by her friends when they neared to school gate and Rei just walked on.

"She's my only friend why didn't I tell her?" Rei wondered.

"Hey!" someone shouted. Rei turned to look at the person who had interrupted her thoughts. It was a boy of around her same age in a green jumpsuit .She kept on walking and he followed.

"Look I know you don't know me but," he was cut short by Rei.

"Oh I know you, you're the creep that's been watching me for a week now."

"What? you noticed me?" he asked.

"You wear a green jumpsuit and think you don't stand out among others who are wearing an uniform?"

"Well I didn't think anybody would really notice but..."

"Look I don't have time to baby-sit you so why don't you just leave" said Rei already annoyed with the guy who now blocked her way into school.

"Move" she said.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"Move unless you would like me to move you myself." Said Rei now really pissed with the guy.

"O look at me tremble," he said sarcastically, "what's a girl like you gonna do to me?"

Something inside Rei snapped and she started to emit a dark red aura. The guy looked at her in amazement. He hadn't sensed she had any kind of power.

Rei looked at her hands at seeing the shocked expression in the boys face. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Then all went black.

End Chapter 1

A/N: So what do you people think? This is my first fanfic so go easy on me while reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she awoke she found herself in an enormous room. She was laying on a bed which was the same color as the room, white, ALL white.

"Ugh! Everything in here's white" Rei exclaimed , at that time a guy with flaming red hair and green eyes walked in.

"Ah.. I see you've awakened you gave us quite a scare you know." he said in a velvet soft voice.

For some reason he inspired confidence in Rei, "I have a few questions for you." said Rei sitting up on the bed.

"Ask away" said the guy now sitting on the chair in front of the bed.

"Ok fine, Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me? and who decorated this room?" Rei asked all in one breath.

The boy smiled, "My name is Kurama, we're on the border of the makai," (A/N: I think that's how you spell it) "and I really don't know what it is Koenma wants with you. As for the room it is specially designed to change depending on the person who inhabits it, since you were unconscious when Yusuke brought you in the room simply stayed white."

Kurama stated with a smile.

Rei thought of what Kurama had just said and she really didn't know what to make of it but nevertheless she went along with it. She then said, "So that bastards name is Yusuke."

"I take it he didn't make a good impression ." said Kurama.

"A good impression!!!," exclaimed Rei, "that baka shows up to my schools entrance every day for a week then he goes and makes me glow a dark red and to top it all of he takes me to the makai when I'm mot even dead!"

Kurama sweat-dropped ' I knew I should have gone myself' thought Kurama.

"So you say this room will change to my will right?" asked Rei.

"Yes that's right" said Kurama relieved that she didn't seem to be mad anymore.

"So can I change it right now? It's just that it's driving me crazy."

"Yes sure, go ahead ." said Kurama. No sooner had those words left his lips that he found himself in a room whose walls were red, floor a checker board of red and black and curtains of black with a red transparency.

"I take it your favorite color is black?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Rei was about to reply when the door of the room burst open to reveal a group of people.

A girl with light blue hair a guy with orange hair and the Yusuke guy.

"Oh good you're up," said the girl with blue hair, "my name is Botan and I'm a guide to the spirit world." She finished in an all too cheery tone.

"Aren't you a bit to bubbly to be the grim reaper?" asked Rei , "and since I'm not planning on dying anytime soon you must be here for Yusuke seeing as he'll soon die." finished Rei .

"Whoa! You were right Urameshi, she's just like Hiei!" exclaimed the orange headed guy.

"You my friend seem to have a death wish. I am my own person and if you EVER compare me to anyone else again I will kill you." Said Rei who had by now stood up.

"Uh Urameshi?" asked the guy.

"What now Kuwaabara?"

'Ah so the bakas' name is Kuwaabara' noted Rei.

"I think she's shorter than Hiei."

"Well that's to be expected, didn't you notice that Hiei is almost as tall as Kurama now?" asked Yusuke.

This little talk had made Rei flare up again but she was brought out of it when Botan asked, "Well are you ready to meet Koenma now?"

**A/N: sorry 'bout not updating until now guys but I do have to keep up with my homework. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and please review. Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes I'd like to know why I was brought here." said Rei while giving Kuwaabara a 'don't-mess-with-me' look.

"Ok then follow me." said Botan as she headed out of the room.

They walked for what seemed a very long time when they finally reached a huge door which was heavily decorated.

Botan opened the door, behind it was a yellow room which simply held a big screen TV and a desk with various stacks of papers on it.

"So where is this Koenma person?" asked Rei.

She saw Botan sweat-drop "Uhm...well...."

Rei looked to Yusuke for any trace of an answer.

Yusuke was trying very hard not to laugh his head of with Kuwaabara while thinking 'Oh man this is gonna be good!'

Kurama just turned away with a small smile on his face.

'Ok this is weird' thought Rei (a/n: the first thing she has seen as unusual -)

She then felt something tugging at her pants. She looked down to see a kid of around two or three.

**A/N : Yes I know I haven't updated in quite a while but don't hate me for it. I have things going on in my house, like my aunt trying to take over MY house, but besides that my usual updating will be done during the weekend. Also I know this is a very short chapter but I had to break up chapter two into three chapters because it was too long. Well that's it for now. Please review!!!! Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok people this is the only time I'm gonna put this up.**

**I do NOT own any of the YU YU characters.**

**Now lets continue.**

Chapter 4

Rei crouched down to the child's height.

"So... you're Koenma." She said

"What!!?!??!!!!" exclaimed Yusuke, "you're not gonna laugh your head off or try to hug him to death!!!!"

"Now, now Yusuke not everyone is going to react the same way you did." Said Botan.

"Yes Yusuke don't lower me down to your level." muttered Rei while standing up

Koenma walked to his chair and jumped on. He himself was surprised that Rei hadn't down anything embarrassing to him.

He motioned for Rei to stand in front of him. When she did so he said, "Rei you have been brought here because your life is in danger."

"What do you mean my life is in danger? I haven't done anything to anyone." Said Rei while putting down her hands firmly on the desk.

"While it is true that YOU haven't done anything to anyone you actually have." Said Koenma.

"You know this isn't making any sense." Said Rei.

"Rei you are the reincarnation of a very powerful Aparitian,"(a/n: I think that's how you spell it) "you have the power to grant anyone's desire in their dreams." Said Koenma.

"What kind of power is that?" asked Rei she figured that if her life was in danger it would be because she could do much worse. Not grant everyone's wishes.

"It's not only that," said Koenma, "You can murder those who are within your territory. They make a wish and you grant it but while doing so you allow them to feel the pain of their desire if it were to turn against them. That is why you are being watched, even as we speak there could be someone in this very room that could be plotting to take your life." finished Koenma with a grave tone.

"Really?" asked Rei with a slightly scared voice.

"No I'm just joking!," exclaimed Koenma. Everyone fell face flat on the floor.

"There is nothing that can penetrate this castle that I wouldn't know about you will be safe while you remain within the castle wall or accompanied by one of these guys." Said Koenma.

"I advise you to get some rest for you start training tomorrow." Explained Koenma

"Training?" asked Rei

"Yes, while it is true that you can not leave with out someone to protect you I can not allow for you to go about with out knowing at least some defensive maneuvers."

"I could decide to leave you know." Said Rei while everyone else turned to exit the room.

"Rei, we both know there's nothing much for you to go back to." Said Koenma

Rei knew he was right. All she could go back to was a farewell to her friend and then... who knows what would happen then.

"What are you talking about Koenma sir?" asked Botan as if Rei weren't there.

This angered Rei, "If you MUST know," she started, "My no good father abandoned my mother when he found out she was pregnant. My mother ignored me until I was five ,she pretended I wasn't there, then she died. My only remaining relative dumped me into an orphanage making sure I knew I was the reason my mother had suffered all those years that if I hadn't been born she would have live longer." said Rei and started for the door.

"I'm sorry Rei." Said Botan

"Don't be, after all I'm not here." Said Rei while closing the door behind her.

She walked past the eyes of the wondering group no one said anything, and no one followed her. She soon found out why.

A/N: sorry about not updating until now. But I had other things going on at the time. I promise I will update again this weekend. Ja ne


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

She'd been walking for a while now but she still couldn't find a way out.

"Damn it! Those guys new I'd never find my way out of here!!!" said Rei to herself.

The place was too big for her to remember which door she'd come out of.

She finally found a room which was almost like the one she'd found herself in earlier, **almost **being the key word here. There was just something about the room that made her feel uncomfortable but she didn't know what it was.

Before she realized it Rei was pushed against the wall and had a katana up against her throat .

She tried to scream but a hand pressed down firmly on her mouth.

"Tell me," said a voice Rei couldn't place, "who are you and what do you think you're doing in my room?" inquired the stranger.

Rei couldn't talk, she was scared shitless **(a/n: you're all supposed to be 13 or older.)** droplets of water fell on her face and she allowed herself to look up at her attacker.

His hair was dripping wet and he had a third eye on his forehead. He caught her looking at his third eye and seemed to grow angrier.

He pulled his hand back and said, "Answer me!"

"I uhh... thought this was the room I had come out of." Rei felt stupid answering like that but she didn't want to die like this.

She heard some kind of commotion outside the door and then, "Hiei, may I come in?" asked a voice Rei recognized as Kurama's.

"What is it you want fox?! I'm in the middle of something right now." Hiei said turning his head towards the door, then back to Rei.

"Damn! The hell with it!" Rei heard Yusuke say before the door bolted open.

Hiei had by now sheathed his katana, but still kept Rei against the wall with his arms and body.

At the door stood everybody and Rei noticed that Botan was blushing furiously while everybody else turned slightly away.

'Oh no!' Rei thought and then................

A/N: yeah I know I haven't updated in a while but bare with me I PROMISE there will be another update this week, and i promise to make it longer


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rei let her gaze travel slowly down her captors body and then stop at the miniature towel which barely covered him.

Rei blushed a beet red and quickly pushed against Hiei. This only resulted in them both loosing their balance and falling down onto the floor. Rei being the one who now kept Hiei from moving.

Rei felt her body react to the sudden closeness between Hiei and her. She looked at Hiei then and felt the sudden urge to run her hands through his wet hair and..... Rei's thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She turned her head and saw Kurama looking at her with curiosity and concern showing in his deep green eyes.

"Are you ok Rei?" asked Kurama

"Oh... uhm yes I'm fine." Said Rei while taking the hand Kurama offered.

The only thing that told Rei that Hiei had moved, was the slamming of the bathroom door.

'He's fast.' thought Rei.

"Rei are you ok? Did Hiei hurt you?" asked Botan in a genuinely concerned voice.

Rei didn't look at her but answered, "I'm fine."

Botan kept quiet.(a/n: yes I know. A shocker.)

"I don't know Botan it looked like she was enjoying herself." Said Yusuke in a mocking tone.

Rei shot him a look that could challenge even Hiei's death glare.

"I never thought Hiei would get a girlfriend!" said Kuwaabara in his obnoxiously high voice.

"I am not his girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend."

Said Hiei and Rei together.

Hiei was suddenly standing besides a very startled Kuwaabara, who suddenly found himself unconscious in Hiei's room.

Hiei, Rei noticed, was wearing all black clothes and a white head-band (a/n: what else could you call it?) covered his third eye.

"I suggest you explain things, and fast. Unless you all want to die here." said Hiei while glaring at Rei for entering his room.

Rei felt nervous and quickly looked away.

"Don't worry Rei." said Kurama

"Talk fox!" exclaimed Hiei.

'Fox?' Rei asked herself.

"Why don't we go to a more suitable place for a talk?" asked Botan.

"Yeah that sounds like a nice idea," said Yusuke "we wouldn't want Hiei here to kill us all."

Everyone stepped out of the room while Yusuke pulled Kuwaabara out into the hallway.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Botan, "You're not really going to leave him there are you?"

"Hell yeah! I'm not gonna drag his ass all the way to his room." he said.

While they were walking Rei felt someone watching her.

**A/N: sorry people but I gotta go my moms yelling at me to get off so bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes I know I'm so sorry... I know you guys must hate me now but try to understand. I mean it happens to everyone who writes a fanfic...right? (Writers block)**

Anyways thanks for sticking with this fic even though it's not turning out the way I wanted it to but I will give it a proper ending.

So enjoy this chapter.

Oh yeah. Ian this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you enjoy it

Chapter 7

Rei couldn't believe that Yusuke was really going to leave Kuwaabara out in the hallway, then again he did deserve it.

As they made their way down the hallway Rei felt someone watching her. She turned and sure enough Hiei was glaring at her. Boy he really was pissed. (A/N: I would be to if Hiei just up and fell on top of me in my room... actually...)

They made a turn into a comfy looking living room.

" Ok everybody sit down." commanded Botan

Yusuke gave her a skeptical look but said nothing and sat down besides Kurama on the couch.

Hiei went and sat on the windowsill while Rei leaned against the furthest wall.

Botan stood at the center of the room and said, "Look Rei, first of all I wanted to apologize for what I said before," she made eye contact with Rei, "I can be really stupid sometimes."

"Well that's an understatement!" said Yusuke, glad that the stillness in the room had now evaporated as he felt the girl relax and say,

"It's alright."

"Botan I think Hiei needs an explanation of what's going on here, after all he's going to be the one to train her most of the time." said Kurama.

Rei's eyes widened.

Hiei now glared at Kurama.

"Her life is in danger and while she could do harm to many, she can only do it while they sleep." stated the kitsune.

"She's not a demon and I don't sense any high spiritual qualities about her." said Hiei not even turning to look at the girl.

"That's because her spiritual awareness has just recently started to develop." said Yusuke (a/n: Yusuke sounding smart?)

"That's were you come in Hiei!" exclaimed Botan "Rei needs to be able to attack her opponent when it's needed not only when they sleep."

"Hiei you'll be showing her how to bring out her spirit energy and between the two of us we'll teach her to control it." said Kurama.

"Hey Kurama," upon getting the kitsune to look at him, "you seem to be well informed, where do I come in?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama didn't know what Yusuke's job was going to be so he turned to Botan and raised a delicately shaped eyebrow.

Botan smiled and said, "Well Yusuke Koenma said that you were to teach her some basic techniques like how to defend herself from humans the demons might use to get to her."

The door to the room was opened and Koenma stepped in.

"When I said for you guys to get some rest I meant sleep." he almost shouted

"Oops! Sorry Koenma sir. I guess it is pretty late." Said Botan in her all to cheery voice.

"Yes well. And could someone explain to me what Kuwaabara is doing out in the hallway?"

"Well I guess it's time to turn in!" exclaimed Botan.

Everyone took this as their chance to leave. Rei was the last one to walk towards the door. Koenma stopped her before she left, he gave her a questioning look and she new what he wanted to hear but she just said, "Not much to go back for."

"She's small." Said Hiei to Kurama. They were inside Hiei's bedroom, Kurama had come by after making sure that Rei was safely in her room.

"Hiei, don't tell me you're going to judge her because of her height? If memory serves me right I believe you weren't much taller yourself a while ago." said Kurama with a smile of his face.

The red haired kitsune was sitting on a black cushioned chair.

"It's not that it's just she…" Hiei trailed off not even sure how to explain why the woman annoyed him.

Kurama looked at his clearly annoyed friend and noticed his flustered face.

"Could it possibly be that you are falling for her?" asked Kurama.

"Love is an emotion that I have no use for." Hiei sated coldly.

"Yet you love Yukina."

"You know that is different."

"In a way yes," said Kurama before stepping out of Hiei's room, "yet it's still love."

Try as he might Hiei could just not fall asleep. He tossed and turned and finally growled in frustration, "This is so stupid!"

He stepped onto the balcony his room shared with Rei's (a/n: yeah it's been conveniently located there.)

He walked closer to her room and decided to step inside. After all she had gone into his room so he had every right. Right?

Hiei pulled one of the window drapes open and was surprised to see that the room was identical to his. He turned his head to the dormant girl, she was tossing in her sleep.

He walked closer to her, wondering what was causing he unease (a/n: uhu..Riiight.) He stretched out a hand to touch her shoulder then stopped as a feeling of utter loneliness overcame him. Coldness and emptiness, this wasn't what he was feeling. Hiei knew that for a fact.

'It must be what she is feeling.' He thought.

He closed his eyes and found himself in a field full of flowers, but his gaze settled on a black rose. He knew of their existence, the roses were black because the owner had not found that which their heart looked for. He at one point had own one, given to him by a sage who had told him that once he found what he was searching for the rose would turn back to it's original form. It had and Hiei had given that white rose to Yukina on their birthday (of course this was done without her knowing from whom came the rose)

He opened his eyes to find that he lay in Rei's bed with the now calm woman in his arms. He didn't remember getting into her bed, much less pulling her up against himself. He slowly pulled away, making sure not to wake her up. He did not want her to make a scene.

Hiei walked back to his room where his cold bed awaited him.

**So what did you think? I personally think it's one of my best chapters.**

**Expect another update soon. (I mean it this time) so please review. -**


	8. Chapter 8

Rei awoke to a heavy banging on her door

Rei got up and opened the door to find a very awake Yusuke dressed in jogging pants and Yusuke yelling, "Wake up sunshine! If I have to be up at 5 am so do you.", shoes and a sleeveless shirt.

"Like what you see?" he asked after noticing her looking at him up and down.

Rei slammed the door in his face and crawled back into bed.

"What the hell!" yelled Yusuke as he threw the door open and coming to stand beside her bed.

Rei opened her eyes, "Oh, you really are here. I figured I was hallucinating, didn't take you for a morning person." She stood up and walked to the bathroom door.

"I'm not," said Yusuke, "but Koenma wanted your training to begin as soon as possible, oh and here." He threw her a bag she hadn't noticed before.

She looked inside of it and found all her clothes in there along with some new stuff.

"Kurama made a small trip last night."

With that in mind Rei stepped into the bathroom and tooka quick shower.

Wearing an all black ensemble Rei stepped out of the bathroom to find Yusuke lounging on her bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Yusuke looking at Rei like she had sprouted another head while she towel dried her hair.

"Drying my hair." Was her response.

"Most girls would use a hair dryer." He said.

"I'm not most girls." Said Rei while she finishing brushing her hair and looking at Yusuke.

Yusuke raised his hands in front of him and said, " Just an observation. Now lets go, the faster we get through with this the faster we get to eat."

He walked out the door with Rei right behind him. She soon found herself outside the castle.

"Well, I didn't expect this." She said looking around herself.

Yusuke gave her a toothy grin and said, "I know, as far as I'm concerned we're the only ones on the team who know about this place."

"So then everyone else knows about this place too and you're just to slow to notice."

"Keep it up girlie and I won't go easy on you."

When Yusuke and Rei went back inside, everyone was eating breakfast, including Hiei.

When Rei saw him she felt something shoot through her but she quickly shook her head and washed her hands.

Kurama handed Rei her breakfast and waited for her to finish eating before saying, "Follow me, I need to give you something."

Kurama led the way to a room on a part of the castle Rei hadn't seen before. He stepped inside and motioned for her to do the same. She did and found herself in a room decorated in purely white. Rei wrinkled her nose and Kurama laughed. Rei looked at him questioningly.

"It's the same thing Hiei did when he first saw my room."

He turned and took something from his desk. He walked back to Rei with her black rose in hand.

Rei's breath caught as she stretched her hand out for it.

"I hope," said Kurama while giving her the rose, "that we'll be able to help you find what you're looking for."

**A/N: Ok so it's not the longest chapter and probably not what you were expecting but it's an update. Oh yeah I just typed this so it hasn't been edited. I blame the computer for any mistakes it didn't catch.**


End file.
